k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Tatara Totsuka
HOMRA |prev occupation = Clansman |prev base of operations = HOMRA |status = Deceased |relatives = |aura = Red |weapon = |manga debut = Chapter 1 (K: Memory of Red) Chapter 4 (K: Stray Dog Story) |anime debut = Episode 1 (video recording) Episode 6 (flashback) |novel debut = K SIDE:RED |character song = Circle of Friends |seiyu = Yūki Kaji |english voice = Lucien Dodge |gallery = Yes }} was one of the first members of the Red Clan, HOMRA. He was a pacifist and was considered to be the weakest of all of his Clansmen. One night, he was shot and killed by the Colorless King, which eventually resulted in HOMRA's manhunt for his murderer. Appearance Totsuka was a slim young man with short, neatly-combed light brown hair and brown eyes. Totsuka's attire was relatively simple. He often wore a long-sleeved white shirt with an upturned collar, blue or brown pants, and dark shoes. He occasionally wore dark coats with his attire. He also had an earring on his left ear which he had pierced as he grew older. Totsuka wore two bracelets on his left wrist and often a fang tooth necklace. Personality Totsuka had a calm, laid-back and very friendly personality. He was very optimistic, even as a young child. Totsuka often engaged in conversations with people, even strangers, showing that he was also charismatic. Totsuka had a number of hobbies, such as cooking or bonsai, always thinking of new things to try out. He also had a particular skill for singing and playing the guitar. His favorite activity, which he had a habit of doing all the time, was recording daily videos or taking snapshots almost everywhere he went;K Anime: Episode 1 he had stated that he liked to do it during important events.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Page 5 History Since middle school, Totsuka knew about Mikoto Suoh and admired him greatly, following him everywhere in hopes that the latter could take him with him. One day, he was beaten up on the street and sent to the hospital for it. He was reading a book when he saw Mikoto and Kusanagi walk into his room. Totsuka greeted Mikoto excitedly, calling him "King". He is asked who attacked him, though before he could answer Kusanagi warned Totsuka not to follow them around, as it will only cause him to get hurt sooner or later. Totsuka is asked again who attacked him. He states that he will explain if Mikoto could scratch his itching foot for him; he does so, but then smacks Totsuka on the head before leaving. Along with Kusanagi, Totsuka said not to worry about him and declares his wish to be Mikoto's vassal. Eventually, Totsuka was taken on as a member of HOMRA. He visited the bar regularly to take his afternoon nap on their couches. One day, Mikoto returned to the bar after dealing with local thugs, which Totsuka thanked him for. As he grumbles about being a King, Totsuka tells him that his powers are meant to protect the people he cares about, adding that he should not worry about things such as that. Mikoto quietly changes the subject to ask what type of food they will be eating that day. Totsuka explains that it is tom yum goong. He asks if Anna will want to help him make it, adding to Mikoto that he's currently into cooking. Around that time, while walking in the streets with the others of HOMRA, Totsuka encountered two teenagers, Saruhiko Fushimi and Misaki Yata.K Anime: Episode 13 while filming him.]] Totsuka was video recording when he first met Shōhei Akagi, who wanted to join HOMRA. He explained that when someone was possibly going to join the group, recordings of the event would be important. Afterwards, he introduced himself, and following a surprising reunion between Shōhei and Bandō, Totsuka took Shōhei to the second floor to meet the King. There, they began the inauguration, and Shōhei passed; thus, he was accepted as a member of HOMRA. Afterwards, the group celebrated.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Pages 5-19 After several days, it was proven that the relationship between Shōhei and Bandō weren't as amicable as the former said it was. Rikio remembered that it was Totsuka's job to deal with new members, but he said it wasn't necessary that time, as the two were childhood friends. He added, though, that if there were problems they can always consult him.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Pages 20-24 Later, during a rainy day, Masaomi Dewa came to the HOMRA bar to inform Totsuka and Izumo of a situation that involved Shōhei.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Page 35 They learn that he was going to save a friend of his, who was currently dating one of the Rakshasa leaders. Totsuka concluded that Shōhei most likely joined HOMRA just to gain the power to save her. He wonders what they should do next.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 2, Pages 2-3 Totsuka later went to find Bandō, who explained his actual reasons for resenting Shōhei. Once he was done, Totsuka then hinted that Shōhei was in deep trouble; his words made Bandō quickly rushed to save his childhood friend. Totsuka looked on as his fellow member ran for him.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Pages 36-42 Sometime after, Totsuka joined his fellow HOMRA members in the rescue of Shōhei and Bandō from a Rakshasa hideout. He and the others then dispose of the present drug dealers and save the two, as well as Shōhei's female friend.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 2, Pages 23-24 Afterwards, he returned to the bar with the others, where Kusanagi took notice of Totsuka's increasing passion for photography. Totsuka states that he liked to keep memories alive.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 2, Pages 35-36 While watching a baseball game between his Clansmen, Totsuka continued taking photographs and video recordings. He attempted to capture a snapshot of Yō Chitose but the latter told him not to.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Page 3 Totsuka remained oblivious when a woman, Maria Yubikiri, attacked Chitose using her abilities. He wondered where Chitose was going when he fled at the sight of Maria.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Page 8 Totsuka and Masaomi eventually caught up to Chitose and pulled him into an alley, away from Maria. Totsuka then received a call from Kusanagi, handing the phone over to Chitose. He and Masaomi listened as Kusanagi explained who Maria was. Masaomi summarized Chitose's situation causing Totsuka to inquire about their relationship; he was willingly told the nature of their friendship.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Page 12-15 Maria then found the three and attacked them, forcing the Clansmen to flee again. While running, Totsuka headed inside an alley, deliberately abandoning Chitose and Masaomi.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Pages 17-20 Outside a closed garage, Totsuka was violently approached by Maria, who grabbed his throat violently, asking where Chitose was. Totsuka asked if she actually liked him and whether that is why she's so upset, as a trickle of blood falls down his neck.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Pages 23-26 Later, Totsuka returned to the bar where he received a bandage for his neck. He recalled his encounter with Maria shortly before Chitose and Masaomi returned to the building. As they were talking to the others, Shōhei spoke about how, unlike them Clansmen, Strains are unable to build bonds because of their power; to this, Totsuka agreed. That night, he found Mikoto out for a smoke, asking him if something was wrong. Totsuka was told there was none.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Pages 32-35 On the first of April, Kōsuke brought back a young man to HOMRA. Totsuka commented on how it was the first time he'd ever brought back a person, rather than a small animal. He happily added that it was fine, regardless. When the young man woke up, Totsuka tried to put at ease among a group of strangers. He took back responsibility as the peacemaker when the man, Eric Sōlt‎, and Yata began bickering with each other. Totsuka would then ask whether Eric and Mikoto knew each other, given Eric's reaction to seeing the Red King, though was told by the former that they were unfamiliar with one another.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 4, Pages 3-10 Tension continued between Eric and Yata during the following day. He asked Yata if he also though Eric resembled a golden retriever Kōsuke had brought to the bar before, one that Yata was also on bad terms with. He reminded Yata of how they took care of the dog until they found its owner.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 4, Pages 11-13 Afterwards, once Eric had finished speaking to Kusanagi about the strength of HOMRA, Totsuka offered to let Eric stay with them if he truly has nowhere else to go. This only angers the latter and he storms off; noting on his anger, Totsuka concludes that he hates him now.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 4, Page 19 Totsuka, Kamamoto and Kusanagi spent the rest of the day cleaning up the bar. He later heard an explosive in Mikoto's room and went to check, clearly worried. Totsuka saw that the wall was charred and Mikoto and Eric were present; although, Eric soon bolted out of the room. Totsuka calmly asked whether Mikoto had another nightmare but instead was told to be cautious around Eric, as the King himself felt his murderous intent. Kusanagi was soon informed of the incident and scolded Mikoto, with Totsuka being among those present.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 4, Pages 24-33 That night, Totsuka decided to invite Eric to a talk outside a local bus station. He said that he'd like to talk to him about his feelings, which Eric said was something he'd like to do as well.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 4, Pages 33-34 Totsuka noticed that Eric pulled out a pocket knife behind him. Eric suddenly tried to stab him with the pocket knife, though Kōsuke stepped in and took the hit for Totsuka. A shocked Totsuka is then scolded for not being to cautious and that should he continue his ways, he would end up being killed soon. Totsuka did not respond to Kōsuke. Instead, he calmed down and asked Eric whether he was a killer. He went toward Eric and pulled down his right sleeve, revealing the wounds underneath. Totsuka then listened as Eric explained bits of his past and his reasons for wanting to kill the passive HOMRA Clansman. Once explained, Totsuka said that Eric could kill him, adding that Eric never actually thought about killing others, so it did not matter what he just did before. Totsuka then bandaged Kōsuke's hand wound caused by Eric's pocket knife. Once done, Totsuka told Eric that he had every right to be rescued by their Clan, adding that he should take such opportunities when given.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 5, Pages 2-12 Afterwards, Totsuka called Kusanagi to explain what had happened. He tried hiding the fact that Eric attempted to kill him, though his quiet efforts were without success.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 5, Page 14 He would be present during Eric's admission into HOMRA. He told the Red King that he could have done so without being so threatening and received a smack to the head in response, causing Totsuka to wince in pain. He is told to look after the new member, causing Totsuka to smile and go to Eric.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 5, Pages 25-26 Over a month later, Totsuka recorded Anna and Kōsuke while they were asking Kusanagi if they could keep a new animal in the bar. Totsuka told Kusanagi to consent with their wishes as he would help take care of the animal. Though, to their surprise, they discover that the animal is a horse. Nonetheless, he was fine with the horse being in the care and gave it water inside. Totsuka was humored by Mikoto's food-related name for it though became concerned when he actually seemed to think of it as such. He was unfazed when the horse revealed itself to be a Strain, nor did he care much when Kusanagi tried persuading Anna to let the horse go.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Pages 5-12 He later helped Kusanagi clean up the bar after the horse made a mess out of it. When Shōhei asked about the Blue Clan, Totsuka helped explain that their King was a recent one. Speaking of the Clan made Totsuka think about one of their former members' well being.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Pages 21-22 A while later, Totsuka was informed by Kusanagi that the horse had run off with Anna on its back, worrying him.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Page 31 During autumn, Totsuka decided to try skateboarding, albeit unsuccessfully. Around the same time, he bought himself a new camera to take images with. He told his Clansmen one day about this, when Anna suddenly walks up to him and asks if he will sing for them. He gushes over her request and begins to play a song with his guitar. One day, Totsuka told his Clansmen that their "Princess' " birthday was coming up on December 8th, and they should throw a surprise birthday party for her. He comes up with many ideas himself, but they all agree to Kusanagi's idea in the end. Some time later, he explains their plan to Mikoto on the celebration and as he leaves the shop to go buy something, and he passes a white-haired young man. Back at the bar, he sees Mikoto and asks him what he is doing. He states he is going to buy some cigarretes and Totsuka said he'd come along. They share a small conversation on a rooftop where Totsuka tries to send a light signal to the aircraft above. When he says he enjoys hearing others' stories, which give him another view of life, Mikoto asks if he is interested in the aircraft and Totsuka smiled and said he has him and everyone else in HOMRA. He ended the conversation saying he has no interest in things floating above the Earth. While the two enjoy the night, the same white-haired boy is seen near the door, grinning sinisterly. Before leaving the bar, Totsuka gives Mikoto a red rose, and instructs him to keep Anna in her room until noon time so they could get her birthday party ready. As he gets ready to leave with camera in hand he tells Kusanagi he prepared a giant cake, startling the latter, but explains that the PDA lights they saw before was like candles on a birthday cake and wants to show it to Anna. His Clansmen wished him a safe trip home and Totsuka cheerfully told them he'd see them tommorow. On December 7, Totsuka went to the rooftop of a building to take images with his new camera. There, he encountered a white-haired man singing on a balcony. He tried to engage in a friendly conversation with the man, but in response, the man shot him with a pistol before proclaiming himself to be the Colorless King. As Totsuka slowly died, he worringly dialed Kusanagi's number and had a small conversation with him he laughed a little, only to cough up more blood. Totsuka then and asked Kusanagi to tell Anna that he doesn't think he will wish her a happy birthday. Tears fall down his eyes as he wonders if Mikoto will be angry. Kusanagi urged him to hang in there and Totsuka said he'd wait as he stared up at the night sky, saying even on such a day, the sky was still beautiful. He was discovered by Kusanagi and Yata. By this time, the mysterious man had already left. As he was being cradled in Yata's arms, Totsuka tried explaining that the Colorless King was the one who shot him. He then tried to tell the two worried Clansmen not to worry, before finally apologizing with a tear in his eye. Afterwards, Totsuka finally died with a smile.K Anime: Episode 6 Relationships Equipment 'Camer'a: Totsuka was usually never seen without his camera recording whatever is going on at that time while sometimes commentating. Trivia *Totsuka’s place of the mark “HOMRA” is located on his left shoulder bladeK Official Guide Book A MEMORY OF KINGS References Navigation Category:Characters Category:HOMRA Category:Male Category:Deceased